


SXE02: King For A Day

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: Supernatural Season X [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, I find that hilarious, I took a break from AO3 and now I don't remember how to tag, Screenplay/Script Format, Thanks to a certain comment we can safely call Abezethibou Abby, it's supernatural what do you expect, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Dean and Sam feel differently about Samyaza, as the demon struggles to earn the brothers' trust. Azazel and the Princes of Hell  are searching for her and devise a plan to get her back in Hell's clutches.
Series: Supernatural Season X [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	SXE02: King For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have been gone for so long because depression's a bitchhhhhh
> 
> But I'm back. Yay?

SUPERNATURAL: SEASON X, EPISODE 2: “King For A Day”  
Screenplay by WaitingForTheDay (Garter & Chris)

INT. BUNKER – DAY: Samyaza is hooked up to a lie detector. Dean is administering the “test”.

DEAN: Are you a demon?

SAMYAZA: Yes.

DEAN: Are you Azazel’s sibling?

SAMYAZA: Yes.

DEAN: Are you a Prince of Hell?

SAMYAZA: Yes.

DEAN: What is your name?

SAMYAZA: This is stupid.

DEAN: Come on.

SAMYAZA (sighing): Samyaza.

Sam comes in and gives the pair a “what the fuck?” look.

SAM: What’s going on?

DEAN: I’m—

SAMYAZA: I’m being tortured.

DEAN: You are not.

SAM: Is that a lie detector?

DEAN: Yes. We need answers, Sam.

SAM: Okay, first of all, you’re insane.

SAMYAZA: Secondly, there are ways to pass a lie detector.

DEAN: You saying you’ve lied to me?

SAMYAZA: I literally did not say that.

Sam starts to unhook Samyaza.

SAM: This is not how you earn the trust of a demon, Dean.

SAMYAZA: It was amusing at first.

DEAN: I just want to know what we’re up against.

SAMYAZA: I’ve told you what I know already.

DEAN: Yes, but you could lie.

SAM: Stop being so skeptical, Dean. We’ve solved cases with less information than this. We’ll be fine.

Dean sighs, a look of resignation crossing his face.

DEAN: Yeah. Yeah, okay.

SAM: Anyway, the reason I came down is because we have a possible case.

DEAN: We do?

SAM: Yeah. Cas was out shopping for us and he saw a body being zipped up in a bag.

DEAN: So?

SAM: Cas says he smelled sulfur.

DEAN: We’re trusting this?

SAM: I don’t see why not.

DEAN: Alright.

INT. BUNKER – DAY: Castiel has his arms crossed.

CASTIEL: No. I am not watching the demon again.

DEAN: Why not? You had fun last time.

CASTIEL: I’m not a babysitter, Dean.

SAMYAZA: Glad to see I’m so wanted.

SAM: Cas, why won’t you watch her?

CASTIEL: I want to watch Endgame again.

SAM: So watch it with her.

CASTIEL: No. When I showed her Ragnarok, she talked through it all. It wasn’t fun.

SAMYAZA: I’m sorry, I just had exactly zero idea what was going on.

CASTIEL: I am not watching her.

SAM: Fine. We’ll take her with us.

DEAN: We will?

SAMYAZA: Yay!

CASTIEL: Good. Have fun. (to Samyaza) I am sorry.

SAMYAZA: It’s fine. My brother was the same way.

CASTIEL: Please don’t compare me to—

SAMYAZA: I wasn’t.

DEAN: How’re we going to explain a kid with us?

SAM: ...you ever hear of bring-your-kid-to-work day?

INT. MORGUE – DAY: Sam and Dean are dressed as FBI men. Samyaza hasn’t changed. Isaac and Cyrus accompany them.

ISAAC: I’ve never heard of the FBI having a bring-your-kid-to-work day.

SAM: That’s surprising. Eden?

SAMYAZA: Yes, _Dad_?

Dean rolls his eyes.

SAM: Be on your best behavior. Yes?

SAMYAZA: I know.

Cyrus leads them to where the body is. He pulls back the cloth covering the body. The face is missing its eyes, and the lips are melted together.

CYRUS: We haven’t had a chance to do the autopsy yet. The body only came in a few hours ago.

DEAN: Understandable.

SAM: Any ideas on what could have done this?

CYRUS: Maybe a sick psychopath. Do you want to stay for the autopsy?

SAM: Yes, please.

Cyrus looks at Samyaza.

CYRUS: And the girl...?

SAMYAZA: I can stay. This isn’t my first autopsy.

CYRUS: Um... okay.

Cyrus puts on gloves and gives some to everyone else. Isaac turns on a recorder.

CYRUS: Cyrus German and Isaac Hess, accompanied by FBI Sam Wesson, Dean Smith, and Eden Wesson. The body of Aaron Langston, age thirty-four. Found by a hiker in Woodson National Park on the Yellow trail. Noticeable exterior features include missing eyes and joined lips. Time is ten-fourteen AM on December fifth. I am making a Y-incision to examine the body.

Cyrus makes the cuts as he speaks. Everyone suddenly recoils as if smelling something terrible.

CYRUS (CONT’D): Smells like burning rubber. Isaac, can you give me the rib cutters?

ISAAC: Yeah. Here.

CYRUS: I’m clipping the ribs now.

He does so, then detaches the heart. It is black. Isaac takes pictures.

CYRUS (CONT’D): What the...

DEAN: The heart is black.

CYRUS: Yes, I see that.

He puts it aside.

CYRUS (CONT’D): I’m looking at the lungs next. Wait...

He pauses.

SAM: What is it?

CYRUS: There are no lungs.

DEAN: What?

CYRUS: Wait, here they are... they’ve been joined to the flesh. How the hell...?

Isaac takes more pictures.

SAMYAZA: The heart is blackened, and the lungs have been seared into the flesh, but the bones are still intact and white.

CYRUS: Yeah... how does that happen?

ISAAC: Maybe take a look at the face, since that’s where the external injuries are.

CYRUS: Move on? Yeah, okay. Making an intermastoid incision now.

He cuts out the top of the skull to examine the brain. He pulls out the brain – it’s yellow.

CYRUS (CONT’D): What the actual hell?

He’s stunned. Doesn’t understand. Isaac takes more pictures.

SAMYAZA: Um, S- I mean, Dad, I need to go to the bathroom.

SAM: Oh. Okay.

Sam takes her outside.

EXT. MORGUE – CONTINUOUS: Sam rounds the corner with Samyaza.

SAM: What’s up?

SAMYAZA: All of these modifications were made after death.

SAM: So?

SAMYAZA: So it’s a distraction.

SAM: How so?

SAMYAZA: To get you to spend time on this, instead of something else.

SAM: What would that something else be?

INT. HEAVEN’S DUNGEONS – DAY: Lucifer huddles in a corner of his cell. Tabbris watches him.

TABBRIS: You’re so strong-willed. And for what?

LUCIFER: For hope, I suppose.

TABBRIS: Hope... of what?

LUCIFER: Someone will come for me.

TABBRIS: Who do you expect to save you?

LUCIFER: I have allies in unexpected places, Tabby.

TABBRIS: Call me that again, I dare you.

LUCIFER: Tabby.

Tabbris’ jaw locks. Lucifer has called her bluff.

LUCIFER (CONT’D): I have an eternity, anyway.

TABBRIS: You have less time than you think.

LUCIFER: Do I? Interesting.

TABBRIS: You doubt me.

LUCIFER: I do. Great observation.

TABBRIS: We have inside information.

LUCIFER: Again, interesting.

TABBRIS: You have no one.

LUCIFER: That’s news to me.

They stare at each other. Tabbris is emotionless, Lucifer is smug. Tabbris gets up and walks away.

INT. IMPALA – AFTERNOON: The radio’s off, for once.

SAMYAZA: -so someone should pretend to focus on the case, and someone else should focus on freeing Lucifer.

DEAN: We still have no proof that freeing the Devil is the right thing to do. We can’t just take your word for it.

SAMYAZA (frustrated): I don’t think you understand how dire the situation is.

DEAN: I don’t think you understand how wary I am of demons.

SAM: Don’t fight. Look, Dean, you focus on this Aaron Langston case, and I’ll search for reason to believe Samyaza.

DEAN: Is that a good idea?

SAM: Yes. Take Cas with you. Two on two.

DEAN: Fine.

EXT. LANGSTON HOUSE – AFTERNOON: Castiel and Dean stand in front of the late Aaron’s house. Aaron’s wife, Morgan, answers.

DEAN: Hi, is this the Langston residence?

MORGAN: Yes...

DEAN: We’re with the FBI, investigating the death of Aaron Langston.

MORGAN: I’m his wife.

CASTIEL: Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?

MORGAN: No... not at all. Please, come in.

DEAN: So would you be able to think of anyone who might have wanted to do harm to your husband?

MORGAN: No. He had a great relationship with everyone.

CASTIEL: Did he act strangely in the time leading up to his death?

MORGAN: Not at all. Is it possible that he was a random victim, or do you think it was a targeted attack?

DEAN: We don’t know what to believe yet, miss.

CASTIEL: We are covering all the bases.

MORGAN: I understand.

CASTIEL: Was your husband involved in anything illegal or dangerous?

MORGAN: Not that I’m aware of.

DEAN: What about any relatives? Were they involved?

MORGAN: No, I don’t believe so.

CASTIEL: What was your husband doing in the park on the day of his death?

MORGAN: Hiking. He hikes the trail every week.

DEAN: Which trail?

MORGAN: Red.

DEAN: But he was found along the yellow trail.

MORGAN: I don’t know why.

CASTIEL: Could he have gotten lost?

MORGAN: No, he knows the trail very well. He’s been hiking it for the past ten years.

DEAN: Could he have been lured off the trail?

MORGAN: I guess that’s possible, but it would have taken something out of the ordinary. When he’s hiking, he has his earbuds in and music blasting, and he was never the most observant person.

DEAN: Perhaps he was killed along the red trail and dumped on the yellow trail, then.

MORGAN: I guess.

CASTIEL: The yellow trail has been closed off for investigation. I can tell the authorities to check the red trail as well.

MORGAN: Okay. Thank you.

DEAN: No problem. Thanks for your cooperation, miss.

MORGAN: Anytime.

INT. BUNKER – AFTERNOON: Samyaza sits across from Sam.

SAM: So, let me get this straight. You know that Lucifer needs to be freed because an angel told you.

SAMYAZA: Yes.

SAM: Which angel?

SAMYAZA: His name is Raziel.

SAM: The angel of secrets?

SAMYAZA: I guess.

SAM: Can I speak to Raziel?

SAMYAZA: I don’t know where he is right now.

SAM: He comes and goes?

SAMYAZA: Yes.

SAM: Alright. We have to find a way to contact him, then.

INT. HEAVEN’S DUNGEONS – AFTERNOON: Lucifer is in the cell when Raziel approaches.

RAZIEL: Hello, Morningstar.

Lucifer smiles.

LUCIFER: Raziel. Been a while.

RAZIEL: It’s only been a few days.

LUCIFER: Hm. Well, it feels like a while.

RAZIEL: Things are going well.

LUCIFER: That’s good.

RAZIEL: Samyaza is on our side.

LUCIFER: I should hope so.

RAZIEL: She’s with the Winchesters as we speak.

LUCIFER: That’s good. Any progress on that?

RAZIEL: Yes. Sam trusts Samyaza decently. Dean will come around when he realizes she speaks the truth.

LUCIFER: You’ve been watching them?

RAZIEL: Of course, Morningstar. 

LUCIFER: Do you plan on visiting them?

RAZIEL: Soon.

LUCIFER: Well, when you do, bring a message to the Winchesters for me. Especially Sam.

RAZIEL: Of course. What is the message?

INT. BUNKER – AFTERNOON: Dean and Castiel have joined Sam and Samyaza at the table.

DEAN: So there’s an angel on our side?

SAM: Supposedly.

SAMYAZA: Yes, there is.

CASTIEL: I have met Raziel. He is very mysterious.

SAM: Well, yeah, he’s the angel of secrets.

DEAN: Good secrets or bad secrets?

Sam shrugs.

SAM: Secrets.

DEAN: Helpful. Do we get to meet this angel?

SAM: About that.

SAMYAZA: He comes and goes by his own volition.

DEAN: Wonderful. So that’s a no.

SAMYAZA: I didn’t say that.

DEAN: Is there a way to get him here?

SAMYAZA: I don’t know. He says he doesn’t answer prayers.

DEAN: What a good angel.

CASTIEL: Not all angels are good at answering prayers.

There’s a knock at the bunker door. Sam stands to go answer it. Raziel stands there.

RAZIEL: Hello.

INT. HELL – EVENING: The throne is occupied, but we can’t tell by who. Abezethibou (who will henceforth be called Abez due to the writer being a lazy ass) approaches the throne, bows.

ABEZ: Your Majesty.

Now we can see it’s Azazel who occupies the throne.

AZAZEL: Stand.

Abez does.

AZAZEL (CONT’D): Any word?

ABEZ: None on your sister, sir. She appears to have found asylum somewhere.

AZAZEL: Interesting. But what about the Devil?

ABEZ: Tabbris says he’s still rotting in the dungeons.

AZAZEL: As he should. Where are the other Princes?

ABEZ: Searching for Samyaza, sir.

AZAZEL: Don’t bother. We’ll lure her out instead.

ABEZ: Lure her? Do we know where she is?

AZAZEL: I have an idea of where.

ABEZ: Where, sir?

AZAZEL: The Winchesters.

INT. BUNKER – EVENING: Raziel sits at the table, very stiff.

SAMYAZA: You look like you have a stick up your ass.

RAZIEL: I have been told to remain professional until you all get used to me or until Sam tells me otherwise.

SAM: Me? Why me?

RAZIEL: Lucifer says I can take orders from you in his absence.

SAM: Oh…kay.

CASTIEL: Raziel, I was not aware you sided with Lucifer in these matters.

RAZIEL: I have changed since you left Heaven. Things have changed.

DEAN: So Lucifer sent you?

RAZIEL: Yes.

SAMYAZA: How is he?

RAZIEL: Tired.

CASTIEL: Where is he?

RAZIEL: In the dungeons.

DEAN: And we’re supposed to free him?

RAZIEL: He’s the only one who has power to stop Azazel.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel turn to look at Samyaza.

DEAN (accusingly): You never said Azazel was alive.

SAMYAZA: You never asked.

Dean stands, presumably to attack Samyaza. Raziel disappears and reappears in front of her.

RAZIEL: Attacking the only Prince on our side will have serious repercussions.

Dean glares, but sits back down.

SAM: So what’s Azazel doing alive? We killed him.

RAZIEL: I’m honestly not sure how he’s alive. But he’s taken over Hell, with Crowley and Abaddon dead, and Lucifer imprisoned in Heaven.

DEAN: Why is this bad?

Raziel pulls a bitchface.

RAZIEL: Have you _met_ Azazel?

SAMYAZA: Azazel wants to destroy humanity.

DEAN: So does Lucifer.

SAMYAZA: No, Lucifer holds a grudge. He’s an overgrown child with daddy issues. Azazel is a monster whose only goal is destruction.

SAM: The lesser of two evils?

RAZIEL: You could say that.

SAM: Raziel, does anyone in Heaven know you’re working with us and Lucifer?

RAZIEL: No.

DEAN: So you can get us information on Heaven.

RAZIEL: Yes.

DEAN: So keep your prayer line open so we can contact you.

RAZIEL: Oh, fine.

SAMYAZA: So how are we busting Lucifer out of Hell? What’s the plan?

RAZIEL: The plan... has not been formulated yet.

SAMYAZA: Oh, for the love of—

RAZIEL: Don’t blame me, I’m doing a million things of my own.

DEAN: I need a drink.

SAM: Get me one.

RAZIEL: Can I have alcohol, too?

SAMYAZA: And me!

DEAN (to Samyaza): You’re underage, missy.

SAMYAZA: I’m older than you!

DEAN: Your vessel’s underage.

Samyaza crosses her arms. Dean disappears into the kitchen, and comes back a few seconds later with cans of beer.

SAM: Let’s come up with a plan.

INT. MILLER HOUSE – EVENING

A family of three (mother, father, young child of any gender) sit at the dinner table holding hands. The mother and father have their heads bowed.

MOTHER & FATHER: God is great, God is good. Let us thank Him for our food. By His hands, we are fed. Give us, Lord, our daily bread. Amen.

They all let go of hands. The mother and father look at the child, Alex.

MOTHER: Alex, you didn’t say grace with us.

Alex nods and looks at the food. S/he looks back up at the now-eating parents.

ALEX: I don’t feel well. May I go to the bathroom?

FATHER: Of course.

INT. BUNKER – EVENING: A very annoyed Samyaza watches three of the four people around her consuming alcohol. Castiel is oblivious to her discontent.

DEAN: Okay, but that’s logically impossible, so we’ll call that Plan Z.

SAM: It might not be impossible.

DEAN: Okay, well when you can build a Tardis, you let me know.

CASTIEL: I don’t know what that is, but it sounds exciting.

Samyaza groans loudly, in an exaggerated way. Everyone looks at her.

SAMYAZA: I’m bored. Isn’t there something we can kill somewhere?

Dean darkens.

DEAN: Hunting isn’t about killing. It’s about saving people.

SAMYAZA: I never said I was a hunter.

DEAN: No, you’re just a demon.

SAM: Dean, chill.

RAZIEL: Samyaza’s never done anything wrong to me.

DEAN: That doesn’t mean anything.

CASTIEL: Maybe we should all just watch TV.

He flicks on the television. It’s on the news. A female news reporter stands among flashing lights.

NEWS REPORTER: ...what caused these deaths. Their child, Alex, says he was in the bathroom when the tragedy occurred.

She turns to a police officer.

NEWS REPORTER (CONT’D): What can you tell us, Officer Kylan?

KYLAN: It’s weird. Forensics hasn’t swept the room yet, but it looks like they just... exploded. There’s blood everywhere.

NEWS REPORTER: Fascinating. Live updates brought to you—

Castiel turns the TV off.

CASTIEL: That’s depressing.

SAMYAZA: I know where that is. My vessel does, I mean.

DEAN: Clearly there are demons involved. 

SAM: Looks like a case.

SAMYAZA: Can I go?

RAZIEL: It might be dangerous.

SAMYAZA: Please?

CASTIEL: Take Samyaza. I would like to catch up with Raziel.

DEAN: But—

SAM: Sure. She can come.

Dean sighs, then gives his best “you know what, I don’t care” face, despite caring immensely.

DEAN: Fine. Let’s go.

INT. MILLER HOUSE – DUSK: True to Kylan’s word, there’s blood everywhere. It looks like Alex’s parents just exploded.

DEAN: Traces of sulfur everywhere.

A police officer and Officer Kylan are talking to Alex, who is crying. Sam and Dean approach, while Samyaza wanders off.

DEAN: Hi, Alex, right?

ALEX: Yeah.

DEAN: I’m Dean, and this is Sam. D’you mind if we ask you a few questions?

Alex shakes their head.

SAM: Where were you when this happened?

ALEX: Bathroom.

KYLAN: Alex says he had gone to the bathroom, and came back and just found this. He called 911 immediately.

Samyaza comes around the corner.

SAMYAZA: Sam, Dean, I think I found—

She freezes when she sees Alex.

ALEX: Hello.

Alex’s eyes go yellow. Before anyone can react, Alex snaps Kylan’s and the other officer’s necks. Samyaza throws herself at Alex.

DEAN: What the—

SAMYAZA: You can’t have them, they’re the Winchesters!

Alex laughs.

ALEX: It’s not them I want, Samyaza. It’s you.

Alex and Samyaza disappear in a cloud of smoke.

DEAN: Damn.

INT. BUNKER – NIGHT: Raziel looks incredibly disappointed.

RAZIEL: You _lost_ her?

DEAN: She just disappeared with the deceased’s kid.

SAM: And then we ran, because we had no idea what to do.

RAZIEL: So she’s in Hell.

DEAN: We don’t know that.

RAZIEL: Yes, we do. That’s where they’d take her. We need to free Lucifer, now, and get her back before something happens.

SAM: What’s going to happen?

INT. HELL – NIGHT: Samyaza is brought before Azazel by Abez.

ABEZ: I found her, my lord.

AZAZEL: Good work.

SAMYAZA: You hurt an innocent family.

AZAZEL: That’s the price that had to be paid. There will be more deaths if you don’t cooperate.

SAMYAZA: There will be even more if I do.

AZAZEL: It’s all up to you.

Belial and Kokabiel enter, and they take Samyaza by the arms. They pick her up, as she struggles, and carries her away.

ABEZ: I expect the Winchesters and their lap angel to come to rescue her.

AZAZEL: If they do, you know what to do.

INT. HELL – NIGHT: Samyaza is strapped to a chair as a demon tortures her. Samyaza stays silent. The demon leaves. Samyaza waits for the door to close, and then she starts to hum.

END EPISODE

**Author's Note:**

> What would Samyaza's nickname be? Can't be Sammy, cuz Sam. Can't be Aza, cuz Azazel. Hmm...


End file.
